Kano
Kano (real name; Kane) is the current leader of the Black Dragon Clan, and features in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is one of the few original characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat I arcade game. He was the first member of the Black Dragon clan to appear in the series, followed by many others. About Kano A half of Kano's face is covered with a metal plate, he founded this metallic mask in a Soul Well prior to the events of the series, with the plated eye being a glowing red orb capable of emitting laser shots. Originally a criminalistic and cowardly leader of the international gang known as the Black Dragon Clan, he rises beyond the level of mere brutality and aggression by also being sly and cunning. It was through his resourcefulness that he convinced Shao Kahn to spare his life, while he was captured in Outworld and it was through ruthless ambition that he later ascended to position as a bounty hunter for hire of Outworld's armies. Kano combines the features of a cowardly minion, a lone survivor, a crazed madman, and an intelligent commander. His actions have made him the archenemy of Lt. Sonya Blade. Info Kano is the leader of the Black Dragon organisation, a criminal empire of cut-throat madmen and criminals. In 1990, he freed fellow Black Dragon cohorts No-Face, Tasia, Jarek and Tremor from a US Special Forces security facility, under the pretence that they would reform the Black Dragon organisation. In reality, he intended to use them as pawns to slow down any Special Forces agents who might pursue him. Annihilating an entire squad at the site of the prison break, he and his cohorts escaped. With his Black Dragon associates given their assigned tasks, Kano headed to Outworld where he recovered the Eye of the Terminator (better known as Kano's Mask), an artefact through which he would acquire incredible power. Unfortunately for him, however, Major Jackson Briggs had overcome his accomplices and caught up to him. The two fought, and Kano was defeated. Jax used a portal to transport them back to Earth, and proceeded to bring Kano into custody, though Kano escaped soon after. Kano entered Shang Tsung's Mortal Kombat Tournament after hearing rumours that Tsung's palace was filled with gold and other riches: Kano intended to steal them for the Black Dragon Clan at the time led by Kabal. At that time, the Black Dragon was the primary target of the Special Forces and would remain so for a number of years. He was pursued by Lt. Sonya Blade, who held a personal grudge against Kano because he had killed her former partners. While Kano was free to take part in the tournament of his own accord, Sonya and her unit were captured by Tsung's Masked Guards. Tsung offered Sonya an ultimatum: compete in MK, or she and her unit would be executed. If she won, they would all be free to go. Sonya and Kano survived the tournament but many others died, including Sonya's men. After the final battle between Shang Tsung and Liu Kang, Kano teamed up with Sonya and Johnny Cage to fight Goro despite already being defeated. During the battle, the island began to crumble because of Shang Tsung's defeat and before they knew it, Kano and Sonya found themselves in a forest in Outworld. They were found and captured by Shang. Kano and Sonya both spent the duration of the second tournament chained up on display in Kahn's Arena, where they were forced to observe the battles that took place. Eventually, they are freed by Jax, who then takes advantage of the opportunity to arrest Kano. As they cross the portal back to Earth, Kano escapes and runs back into Outworld. Although most Earth warriors assumed Kano to be dead, he instead managed to save his own life by convincing Shao Kahn to accept him as a weapons instructor or a bounty hunter for his armies. As a man with knowledge of Earth's weaponry, he was the most suitable candidate. Later, during the events of Mortal Kombat 4, Sonya tossed Kano to his surmised death from the roof of a flat building, but he was found by Motaro, who imprisoned him. After Motaro was attacked and killed by Sheeva, Kano was freed from his prison. He and Sheeva hatched a plan to murder Shao Kahn, but Kano turned on Sheeva in the decisive moments and Sheeva was left at the mercy of the emperor. Due to this Kano was then hastily promoted to general of Outworld's rapidly shrinking army. Eventually Kahn's forces were defeated. Earth was free, and so was Edenia. Shao Kahn's act of promoting Kano, however, proved to be a lucky shot, as Kano was a very competent general. Even in the face of overwhelming odds and the tactical mastership of Princess Kitana and her Edenian-Shokan army, Kano stood ground and eventually managed to repel the invading army. He returned to Shao Kahn's Castle just in time to watch from the shadows as Shang Tsung and Quan Chi sprung their attack on the weakened emperor and killed him. As soon as the emperor was finished, Kano declared his allegiance to the new rulers of Outworld, the Deadly Alliance. The two had Kano oversee the enslavement of a small village, called Sun Do, who would construct a temple over Onaga's tomb to house the soulnado. During its construction, Kano was personally assaulted by Li Mei, but Quan Chi intervened. His intervention was due in no part for any particular affinity for the criminal, however. The Alliance had made a deal with the Red Dragon member Navado; he would eliminate the swordsman Kenshi in exchange for the opportunity to fight and defeat Kano. Navado attacked and left Kenshi for dead, earning his battle, however Kenshi survived his assault. It would seem that Navado won the fight, as in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon: Konquest, Kano is found by Steven to have been held prisoner by the Red Dragon Clan for quite some time at the Red Dragon Caves. Before escaping their facilities, Kano explains to Steven that the Red Dragon had been trying to experiment on him, as well as their own clan members in Lisbon, in an effort to create real-life genetically engineered dragons and Hybrid Dragon. Kano mentions that they were trying "something new" on him, although he leaves before he elaborates on what that "something" is. Kano is later seen climbing the Pyramid of Argus where he strikes down Stryker and stabs Bo' Rai Cho in the back before falling down with Kobra due to his puke. He attempts to climb back up but is one of the many characters knocked off the Pyramid by Shao Kahn. Current timeline Kano is at the first Mortal Kombat Tournament, appearing during Shang Tsung's addressing of all of the combatants prior to the beginning of the said tournament. Kano appears on the bridge high above the Pit 2 after Johnny Cage defeats Sonya Blade in a fight. Kano ambushes Johnny from behind, throwing him off the bridge, and makes a move to kill the beat-down Sonya. However, Johnny was able to grab onto the edge of the bridge to avoid the pit, and leaps back onto the platform to face Kano just as he prepares to kill Sonya. Kano loses the fight, but disappears and adapts into the unknown while Johnny and Sonya engage in a conversation. When Sonya frees Jax Briggs from the scary Goro's Dungeon, she attempts to call for an evacuation for Jacks. Shang appears with Kano, as the rescue helicopter is shot down by the sorcerer. Sonya faces Kano in a battle and defeats him. Sonya attempts to arrest Kano, but Shang Tsung stops her, and Kano leaves with Tsung. Kano later appears along with Sektor in the Forest of Death, attempting to sell Sektor some Black Dragon Clan weaponry. Smoke appears, and Kano tells Sektor that he will take care of him, no charge. Despite his claims, Kano is defeated by the Lin Kuei Clan of as ninja. Kano appears during the Earth invasion. After Kabal is severely burned by Kintaro, Kano takes Kabal back to Outworld and supplies him with the breathing equipment (AKA Kabal's Mask). As Kabal awakens in his new form, Kano attempts to sway Kabal back into the Black Dragon, but Kabal berates Kano for selling the Outworld warriors their firepower and the former allies engage one another in combat. After gaining the upper hand, Kabal forces Kano to bring him to a portal out of Outworld back into Earth. Kano does so, and while making a wisecracking comment, is rendered unconscious by Kabal. After regaining consciousness, he goes to the Clock Tower with Goro and Kintaro and watches over POW's while waiting for Robot Sub-Zero. Unaware of Sub-Zero's reprogramming, Kano, Goro and Kintaro are frozen while Sub-Zero frees the prisoners. After thawing, he warns Noob Sailbot of Sub-Zero's treachery. Kano is not seen or mentioned again following this. In Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe, Kano first appears in the Flash's story, where he attempts to steal a jewel already stolen by Catwoman, though she manages to retrieve it and escape through a nearby portal not familiar with her. Kano battles the Flash after becoming annoyed by the hero's aggressive attitude, but his eye lasers are dodged by Silva and he's defeated in battle. He's almost killed by the rage-infected Flash but Gregory McCain prevents him from fulfilling the deed, sparing Kano's life. Much later, Kano and Sonya are teamed up to investigate the worlds' merging and the two get in a fight with the Joker and Deathstroke at a graveyard, only to be teleported to OA. Kano fights with Deathstroke, who compliments his skill. After Joker defeats Sonya, he shoves Deathstroke aside and defeats Kano, humiliating him. When the two return to the Sky Temple to report their findings, Kano becomes infected by the rage after being mocked by Shang Tsung for losing to a clown, snapping at Liu Kang for trying to defend him and battles the sorcerer, but is once more defeated. Kano is almost killed by Tsung, but Sonya intervenes, reluctantly, sparing his life. Kano then participates in the final battle against the DC Universe''s heroes and villains, facing the Joker once again, but he is knocked out, only to revive later after Dark Kahn's destruction and witnesses the restoration of the planets. Before the main events of the storyline in ''Mortal Kombat X, Kano stole Shinnok's Amulet and left a duplicate in its place, as well as a trap for anyone who would discover the duplicity. The Black Dragon mercenary would then sell the amulet to Mileena for many gold coins to be used as a weapon against her usurper and uncle, Kotal Kahn. Kano is first seen alongside Kotal Kahn and D'Vorah, bargaining over weapon prices and information on Mileena's location. Unbeknownst to Kotal Kahn, Kano had already been hired by Mileena to eliminate him, and makes his move after their carriage is attacked by Mileena's Tarkatan hordes. However, Kotal manages to fend off Kano's attacks. After defeating the criminal, Kotal attempts to finish him off, but is blasted away by Tanya, allowing Kano to escape with his life. Kano is mentioned by Li Mei and thousands of Outworld refugees who crossed over into Earth seeking asylum from the war. She alludes to "an Earthrealmer with a glowing red eye" as being among those who crossed the portal with them, and Sonja instantly recognises that this is in fact Kano. She heads off to the refugee Camp to intercept him before he can escape, and discovers the slain corpse of an Outworlder along the way, recognising it to be Kano's work. Kano somehow sneaks into the Special Forces' refugee camp disguised as an alien refugee. Sonya spots him, and after being confronted by Sonya and Kenshi, Kano reveals himself and offers info in exchange for his freedom. Sonya refuses to negotiate, and Kano responds by threatening to go after Cassie Cage, initiating a brawl between the two. Kano is defeated, and an enraged Sonya nearly strangles him to death. As Kano begs for his life, Johnny shows up and urges her to show restraint, explaining that they still need info on the amulet. Sonya complies with Cage, and demands the info out of Kano, which he agrees to. Kano is not seen again after this, presumably brought into custody for his crimes. Mortal Kombat Film Kano appeared in the first Mortal Kombat movie, and was played by the late Trevor Goddard. He seems to have very bad table manners, as shown when Sonya, Liu Kang and Johnny Cage are spying on him, Goro, and Shang Tsung are eating with him. In spite of their alliance, Shang Tsung and Goro have little respect for him. Kano also appears to harbour an obsessive infatuation for Sonya regardless of her hatred for him. She now had a personal interest in seeking revenge against Kano for killing her boyfriend so many years ago. Shang Tsung hires Kano to lure Sonya into the Mortal Kombat Tournament and promises to grant Kano some money and gold he desires for his efforts after he faces off against Sonya in the tournament, demanding that Sonya is not to be harmed but merely humiliated, claiming that he has plans for her. During their match, Kano gleefully taunts Sonya about how he murdered her partner with his kitchen knife. After beating Sonya harshly, Kano is caught off guard by a leg lock from Sonya, and is soon trapped between her thighs and at her mercy. Shang Tsung betrays Kano and goads Sonya into finishing him off. By pleading for his life, Sonya lets go Kano's neck and Kano is only knocked out. Quotes *''"Your eye is gettin' a good use for that neck, mate."'' *''"Ah, I'm sorry mate."'' *''"Ok, mate."'' *''"Shang! Now that was a real bloody roof!"'' *''"Bounty Hunterin' is a good job, mate. It's a challenging work. I guaranteed you won't go angry."'' *''"Bloody hell, you're awful!"'' *''"Bloody hell!"'' *''"God save the Queen!"'' *''"Teams are trying to create real Red Dragons - they'd been able to create a hybrid of a man in Lisbon!"'' *''"They've been using their OWN clan members as test subjects!'' *''"NO CHARM!"'' *''"Awww, sith..."'' *''"Another reason to gut ya!"'' Powers and abilities Kano is very opportunistic, manipulative, and resourceful, so he mostly engages in fights he has an advantage in like the coward that he is. He usually uses his Black Dragon members (Tasia, Tremor, Jarek, and No-Face) to engage his enemies and to wear them down, so he can have the advantage in the cowardly fight. Although Kano uses others to his advantage, he is extremely adept in hand-to-hand combat and displays great powers with his knives, particularly his signature weapon: a pair of butcher knives. In addition to his skills, Kano has had several cybernetic upgrades throughout his body, particularly his cybernetic eye, which he can omit a laser beam from. Another of Kano's special moves is his ability to tuck into a cannonball and propel himself toward his opponents like an army chopper Julio wishes to steal. Kano is also shown to be incredibly strong and powerful, as he can punch through a person's body. He is even capable to punching through metal, ripping out vital organs, ripping off someone's head, and even rip out an entire skeleton out of his opponent with his bare hands. Trivia *He has some quotes as Sniper from Team Fortress 2. *Kano roughly resembles the Terminator from the Terminator series of films. *Kano was rumored to be in MK4 through morphs, but this was later proven false. *Kano and Sonya were the first characters to be confirmed for MK3. *Although originally Kano was thought to be American-Japanese. *In Deadly Alliance, Kano hung Sonya Blade's hair around his neck as a symbol of their rivalry, which he tore from her head during their battle atop the skysdinosaur in Outworld. *Kano is the only human fighter in MK shown to have any body hair, specifically chest hair. *In the Krypt of Deadly Alliance, the coffin CO contains a comedic ad for "Kan-os", a breakfast cereal with a cartoonish image of Kano on the box. *In MK 9, Kano is the only characters whose victory pose is retained in the challenge tower, spitting on the floor and saying "No charm!", whereas everyone else's is changed. Bounty Hunting license |} Gallery Kano.png|Kano in MK9. Kano's_cereal.jpg|Kan-os cereal. Kane_kills_Raven.gif|Kano rips out Raiden's heart. Is_Kano.png|Kano drawn. Kano_blue.jpg|Kano's eye is blue now. Kano's_mask.jpg|Kano's bionic mask. Kano_yellow.png|Kano's eye is now yellowy-orange. Jax_VS_Kano.jpg|Jax VS Kano. Category:Characters Category:Australians Category:MK Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Antagonists Category:Terminator look likes Category:Criminals Category:Gang Leaders Category:Cowards Category: Filled with Evil Category:Perverts Category:Chaotic Evil